User blog:Ppande574/Prehistoric Arena- Battle Three
Prehistoric Arena- Battle Three: Ankylosaurus vs. Triceratops This is the first battle between two herbivorous dinosaurs. One thing to remember is that every animal in a fight starts at full health even if it was injured in it's previous fight. For example if Baryonyx beats Velociraptor, but has heavy injuries, then it will start off with no damage when it battles a Tyrannosaurus. Enjoy the fight! Ankylosaurus Length: 20- 35 ft. Weight: 2-5 tons Height: 4 ft. at the shoulder Diet: Low lying plants Region: Woodlands of U.S.A and Canada Advantages - Was tank- like, with armor covering the top of it's body, preventing a head on assault - Had a club like tail, which could do extreme damage to predators Disadvantages - It was a shorter creature, meaning an assault from above could be deadly - If flipped over, it's underside had no protection and was vulnerable Triceratops Length: 25- 30 ft. Weight: Up to 8 tons Height: 10 ft. tall at the frill Diet: Low lying plants Region: Western U.S.A and western Canada Advantages - Two long horns above it's eyes and one smaller horn by it's beak that could be used during a charge or as a defense - It's frill was made of hard bone structure which would be tough to break or puncture Disadvantages - No armor on its body unlike the Ankylosaur it will be fighting Battle The battle takes place in a woodland. A waterfall runs off of a cliff, in a small bay- like area in a clearing. It is raining heavily. The Triceratops tended to her offspring nudging them with her beak. A week earlier her mate had held off a Tyrannosaur while she and the cubs made a getaway. She hadn't seen him since, and feared he was dead. As they walked to their nest, the rain fell harder. She could make out a vague shape near her nest location. The Ankylosaur was there marking its territory. The Triceratops let out a trumpeting sound, catching the Ankylosaur's attention. It turned to face the newcomer. The Ankylosaur was slightly bigger than the Triceratops at 33 ft. long, and weighing in at 4 tons, while the Triceratops was 28 ft. but weighed 6 tons. She circled around the Ankylosaur, while her cubs watched under cover of some bushes. The Ankylosaur had been looking for a new territory and he was now annoyed that the Triceratops had come to intervene. He swung his club- like tail at her narrowly missing. Unfortunately this left him open for attack. The Triceratops charged, with the nose- horn making contact with the Ankylosaur's leg. He growled in pain and rammed into his opponent. Once more swinging his tail, he managed to skim the Triceratops' front left right leg. She lost her balance and tumbled into the nest. As she looked up the Ankylosaurs' tail was once more in motion. His tail made full contact with her face and she knew she was down. Struggling to get up, she heard a trumpeting sound not unlike her own. Looking up she couldn't believe what she saw: Her mate was furiously ramming into the Ankylosaur, who was bleeding profusely. Even so, she could see that her mate had fresh scars on his body, and knew he wouldn't be able to hold his own for long. With one last burst of energy she charged up the incline of the nest, and stabbed her horns into the underbelly of the Ankylosaur. He screeched in agony, shook uncontrollably then exhaled and lay still. She turned and saw her mate, one leg had been broken, and a horn had been snapped off. She new he wouldn't survive, but was happy that he had come to help her in the end. Category:Blog posts